


MerMay Day 3 - Sunset

by Toastie_Pan



Series: MerMay2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan
Summary: Ignis has a gift for Gladio.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: MerMay2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726873
Kudos: 21





	MerMay Day 3 - Sunset

Gladiolus had never seen the Sun. It had been something he had heard in stories while he sat on his Mother’s lap as she wove him tales of the Upper World much how she wove his hair. She had passed much like the salts of the Year and Gladiolus had turned his focus upon his duty and the younger podlings under his protection.  


Namely the Prince, and his rather annoying little sister who pined after the brat.  


He missed the feeling of fingers in his hair.  


….  


Gladiolus focused on his form. When he swung the blade in his hand, he had to keep his body correct. The blade was weighty, and he had to adjust; tail, fin and muscle he had to bend a flex and turn to pull and twist so he never lost control of the blade.  


Sweat poured out of his body as he moved through his stances, unaware he was being watched.  


Ignis Scientia, advisor and lead tactician of the Crown Prince undulated his tail to stay hidden behind the marble pillar. He had reason to see the Shield in training, the reason being held in his hands (a binder of the King’s Shield’s proposals of security detail for the Prince’s graduation) but despite that the advisor couldn’t bring himself to interrupt.  


He wasn’t even sure why. He had the authority to interrupt and beyond that he had a legitimate reason for it. Yet he stayed hidden as the Shield in training exhaled and grunted his way through his stances.  


It was only several minutes later, while Ignis was focused upon trying to calm his nerves that ripples of movement made him turn.  


‘Hey, what u hiding round ‘ere for?’  


Ignis’ eyes went wide.  


_Too close!_   


Flipping his fins to regain a few scant inches of breathing room, Ignis wrestled his composure.  


‘I-um…’ he stammered oh so eloquently.  


‘Those for me? Or u weight trainin’ today?’ Gladio grinned, knowing exactly the effect he has on the younger Mer and loving every minute of it.  


Ignis took the lifeline.  


‘Um, yes. Yes these are for you.’ He pushed the binder out nearly gut punching Gladio with it in his haste. ‘Se-security…um…’  


Their eyes met. Ignis felt a thrill go down his spine to the tips of his fins at the faintly amused warmth staring right back at him.  


_Damn it all._   


‘I would ask if you could join me for an expedition later today.’  


Gladiolus’ amusement faded and the soldier came back.  


‘You leavin’ the City?’ he frowned.  


Ignis nodded. ‘I have need of an ingredient which does not grow in these waters, it will not take long. A Night and a Day there and back.’  


‘And you need some muscle, I take it?’ Gladio finished, fins dipped uncharacteristically.  


‘I would rather the company…’  


Gladio looked up but Ignis was already swimming through the archways that connected to the Higher Towers. Looking back down at the binder, Gladio smiled.  


Maybe there’s something there afterall.  


  


//  


  


Several hours later, Gladio waited against the gate of the city, having passed the last half hour chatting with Nyx who was stuck on gate duty before his shift had ended but now he was bored. His camping gear was resting in the sand by his tail fin and he could feel the shift in pressures across his scales as the day moved.  


‘You actually came…’  


The soft voice has Gladio opening his eyes where he had been slightly dozing, looking across to see Ignis with his own supplies, wide eyed that he was even there.  


‘Thought you invited me.’ He smiled, picking up his pack and fixing it comfortably underneath his fin.  


‘I did.’ Ignis smiled back, swimming past him. ‘I have something to show you.’  


Gladiolus watched puzzled as Ignis went past, trying and failing to not admire the curve of his back as he propelled himself through the water. Sighing, Gladio followed certain Ignis would explain.  


Ignis didn’t. He just swam further and further away from the City till its glow was no longer seen and the water pressed differently against his fins.  


Suddenly Ignis turned, a smile on his face.  


‘You’ve never been to the surface, have you?’  


Gladiolus stopped, looking above him automatically. He hadn’t. He’d always been in the city, taking care of the Prince or training. He never had reason to leave, so he never had.  


Gladio’s thoughts were halted by a hand grabbing his and he looked down at the gentle touch surprised.  


‘Swim with me?’  


Mutely Gladiolus could only nod, following Ignis higher and higher; the darkness fading as they ascended.  


The water around them changed and Gladio’s eyes widened at the shift in colour. Like a blush of rose coral…or astrals Gladio didn’t think he’d seen anything like it.  


Ignis paused, the pull of the waves above him causing him to sway even as he held onto Gladio’s hand.  


‘You ready?’ he asked, carefully.  


Gladio swallowed, the currents pulling him back and forth, was he ready? He didn’t know…he didn’t…  


‘I’ll not let you go.’  


Nodding, Gladio gripped Ignis hand tightly before ascending the last scant meters above to break the surface.  


The burning star named ‘Sun’ was brushing the edge of the horizon, Gladio knew these things from his lesson but nothing could have prepared him for the sight.  


The blazing of the Star had softened as it sank, its orange glow tracing into fiery reds and pinks that expanded over an unending sky.  


Gladiolus experienced his first Sunset with a thudding heart and a Mother’s song in his mind. He squeezed Ignis hand; vowing to never let him go.


End file.
